This invention relates to a fuel pump, and more particularly to a fuel pump for delivering high pressure fuel to a fuel injection system of an internal combustion engine. The preferred embodiment of the present invention is particularly suitable for supplying high pressure fuel to an accumulator or directly to the common rail of a common rail fuel injection system, but the invention is not limited to this application.